Nuestra primera noche juntos
by Masaki Makubex
Summary: Ron y Hermione tienen su primera noche de pasión juntos, además la historia marca el comienzo de una nueva vida en que ellos estarán juntos y formarán una familia.


La primera vez

Hermione se encontraba en el pequeño departamento que estaba sobre la tienda Sortilegios Weasley, más específicamente se encontraba acostada desnuda sobre el pecho de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, su novio Ron que se encontraba dormido.

A eso de las 3 madrugada de un día 26 de Diciembre de 1998, la castaña no podía dormir, tenía todavía en mente lo que sucedió hace apenas una hora, el momento en que por primera vez se entregaba a un hombre en cuerpo y alma, pero no era cualquier hombre, se trataba de la única persona que ha amado en toda su corta vida, Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Hermione llegó con Ron a este pequeño departamento después de haber pasado la navidad en la casa de su novio, aprovechando que George se iba a quedar en casa de sus padres, no habían concertado el momento de este gran paso que estaban dando, Hermione solo se dejó guiar por su amado y terminó llegando a la ahora residencia de su pelirrojo, francamente Hermione no puso ninguna objeción en venir a este lugar, ya que ahora más que nunca deseaba estar junto a su amado, ya que aunque han sido pocos meses de que Ron no quiso volver a Hogwarts, a ella le ha parecido una eternidad, incluso Ginny su amiga y "cuñada" le tuvo que consolar los primeros días de colegio, pese a que su amiga también tiene a su novio fuera del colegio, el niño que vivió Harry Potter, quien también es el mejor amigo de Hermione.

La castaña pese a que extrañaba a Ron como nunca, decidió apoyar la decisión de su amado…

Flashback

-Hermione, tenemos que hablar- le dijo Ron seriamente en el jardín de la casa de la castaña después de haber ido a recoger los padres de esta a Australia, un día de aquel verano que prosiguió a la caída del mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort.

-¿De que se trata Ron?- le preguntó Hermione al chico que desde hace poco es su novio, la chica presentía que la noticia era un tema delicado, por lo que se mordió el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo.

-Mi amor, voy a ser franco, no voy a volver a Hogwarts- dijo Ron un tanto nervioso pero con tono decidido.

-¿Es por el ofrecimiento de Kingsley de entrar al cuartel de Aurores? , si es así me alegro que tomes esa decisión, siempre has querido ser auror, no te preocupes yo siempre te apoyaré en lo que sea- dijo Hermione tratando de sonreír, pero en el fondo un sentimiento amargo inundaba su interior, le dolía saber que iba a separarse un buen tiempo de Ron, además por lo que sabía, Harry quien es como un hermano para ella tampoco iba a volver al colegio.

-Hermione si me diesen a elegir entre ser auror y no separarme de ti, de seguro que mi corazón me hace volver al colegio, pero tengo otra razón- dijo Ron que a juicio de Hermione sonaba demasiado serio, la castaña nunca lo había oído hablar con tanta seriedad y madurez.

-¿Cuál es tu razón?- preguntó directamente Hermione un tanto sorprendida.

-Fred y George- dijo Ron simplemente, la chica lo quedó mirando con curiosidad, por lo que Ron decidió explicarse mejor, -Escúchame Mione, toda mi vida mi gran propósito a sido ser mejor que mis hermanos en los estudios, deportes y en varios aspectos, pero todo lo que ha pasado me ha hecho reconsiderar las cosas, siento que he sido muy egoísta, sabes- dijo Ron mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus pecosas mejillas.

-Ron, no debes sentirte culpable por lo de Fred- dijo Hermione abrazando a su amado, -te aseguro que donde esté él no quiere que estés sufriendo su partida- agregó Hermione para consolar a su novio.

-No se trata de sentirse culpable Mione, sino que siento una gran pena por haber mirado como competencia a mis hermanos, pienso que no disfruté tener a Fred a mi lado, por eso siento que tengo una deuda con él- dijo Ron muy acongojado, mientras es reconfortado por las caricias de Hermione, -Por eso aunque me cueste montones separarme de ti y tenga que hacer esperar mi sueño de ser un auror, me voy a dedicar con todas mis fuerzas a sacar a George de su depresión y a levantar Sortilegios Weasley, porque se que así mi hermano descansará en paz, además volviendo a abrir la tienda será como si Fred siguiera con nosotros, porque el negocio era su sueño desde pequeño, así yo quiero reivindicarme con mi hermano y conmigo mismo, dejando de ser egoísta y pensando un poco más en la felicidad de los que me quieren y me necesitan- dijo Ron mirando fijamente a los ojos de la chica de que estaba enamorado hace años.

-Eres hermoso Ronald Weasley- dijo Hermione besando a Ron

-Se que para ti también va a ser doloroso el que nos separemos, pero Mione, yo necesito hacerlo, no tienes idea la amargura que llevo dentro de mi corazón- dijo Ron derramando más lagrimas aun.

-Ron yo estaré bien, a pesar que te voy a extrañar montones, estaré con Ginny, Neville, Luna y los demás chicos y chicas del ED, no te preocupes, se que necesitas hacer esto para estar tranquilo contigo mismo y eso es lo único que me importa, que tú estés bien mi amor- dijo Hermione sacando una sincera sonrisa que derritió al pelirrojo, -Pero prométeme que no habrá ninguna chica más que yo- dijo Hermione poniendo rostro de niña pequeña.

-Por supuesto mi Mione, no podría mirar a nadie excepto a ti- dijo Ron dándole un apasionado beso a su novia.

Fin flashback

… Hermione se dio cuenta que todo este tiempo le ha sentado muy bien a Ron para aliviar su dolor, pero ella no podía negarle al pelirrojo todo lo que lo extrañaba, a la primera salida de Hogsmead apenas lo vio esperándola, salió como flecha hacia él y lo mandó al piso con un abrazo, importándole un comino que hubieran un centenar de curiosos mirando y riendo por la situación, ella no dejó de besarlo en el piso y cuando se levantaron, ella se dio cuenta que él estaba más guapo que nunca, se había cortado el cabello y su rostro reflejaba una paz que Hermione presentía que le costó lograr después de varias noches de lágrimas y desvelo.

El momento que pasaron hace poco en el departamento del callejón Diagon, estuvo cargado de amor, ternura y pasión, todo esos momentos separados hicieron en Hermione desear más que nunca que Ron la hiciese su mujer, al principio a ella le fue un poco doloroso, puesto que era su primera relación sexual, pero el dolor no le importó, lo único que quería era demostrarle a Ron todo lo que lo amaba y que supiera que ella iba a ser solo para él por siempre, pero luego el dolor fue cediendo y para Hermione se transformó en el momento más precioso de su vida, el estar así de unida a su amado en cuerpo y sentimientos, ha sido el momento más placentero que ha sentido, nunca se imaginó que hacer el amor era un acto tan extremadamente delicioso, para ella el momento marcó un antes y un después, fue el momento en que Ron y ella se unieron como hombre y mujer.

Estaba totalmente desnuda acostada con él, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan femenina, estaba tan abrigada junto al amor de su vida, que ni se sentía que afuera estaba nevando, estaba oliendo la fragancia que tanto le gustaba del cabello del chico, también le acariciaba el pecho y de vez en cuando le besaba el cuello, el rostro o los labios a su Ron.

Ron al notar las caricias de su novia se fue despertando, esta al verlo sonrió ya que a pesar que estaba la habitación iluminada solo con pequeños destellos de luces que emitían unas cuantas velas, ella podía notar el azul de los ojos del muchacho.

-¿Que hora es?- preguntó Ron desperezándose y acurrucándose en el cuello de la chica.

-Deben ser entre las 3 y las 4 de la madrugada mi amor- dijo Hermione con voz dulce.

-Vaya que es tarde- dijo Ron mientras acariciaba la cálida espalda de su amada,- lo de recién estuvo genial- agregó el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-Si, ha sido un buen momento- dijo Hermione besando la cabeza de Ron, pero a la mención de la estupenda noche que pasaron, surgió una duda que tenía hace tiempo y para su inteligente cerebro no había nada peor que tener aunque sea una pequeña duda, -Ron, mira yo no quisiera arruinar el momento, pero hace tiempo que quería preguntarte algo- dijo Hermione moviendose un poco en la cama para fijar su vista frente a Ron, para mirarlo a los ojos directamente.

-¿Qué quieres preguntar?- dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Bueno, debes haber notado que esta es mi primera vez, Ron, ¿lo de recién también fue tu primera vez?- preguntó Hermione muy seria.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?- contestó Ron con otra pregunta.

-Lavender- contestó Hermione muy directa.

-Con Lavender no ha pasado nada, tampoco con otra chica, eres la única- contestó Ron con sinceridad.

-Pero Ron… pensé que tú… - contestó dubitativamente la castaña.

-¿Qué te ha hecho creer que yo he estado con una chica antes?- preguntó Ron riendo.

-La verdad es que… Ron lo de recién fue bueno, demasiado bueno, por eso pensé que tenías experiencia, por lo que me ha platicado mi madre, la primera vez generalmente no es satisfactoria en una chica- dijo Hermione un tanto avergonzada, pues Ron se había mandado a reír muy divertido.

-Lo voy a tomar como un cumplido, debe ser mi talento natural- dijo Ron cerrando un ojo a su novia.

-Presumido, pero es verdad, si que tienes talento- dijo Hermione acomodándose en el pecho de su pareja, -pero yo también aporté lo mío- dijo con suficiencia.

-Ahora me saliste feminista- dijo Ron sonriéndole a su novia.

-Si, soy feminista pero de las originales- dijo Hermione con orgullo.

-¿Originales?- preguntó Ron divertido y curioso.

-Tengo una teoría, hay dos tipos de feminismos, uno que es la feminista que se hace respetar, somos el tipo de mujeres que defiende con fuerzas sus ideas y espera un hombre digno de ella, la otra feminista es un tipo que creo que lo inventó el mismo hombre, en donde la mujer dice "Libera la mente y libera el cuerpo", o sea para que el hombre pueda follar más- dijo Hermione dejando a Ron sorprendido por un momento y luego emitió una sonora carcajada.

-Las cosas que se te ocurren, dígame señorita feminista original, ¿soy digno de usted?- preguntó Ron con voz suave.

-Absolutamente señor Weasley, pero pobre de usted que se atreva a dejarme por otra mujer, ya que esta vez no serán canarios, sino que te enviaré cuervos que te coman los ojos- dijo la castaña con voz amenazante que hizo tragar saliva al pelirrojo.

-¡Que celosa!- dijo Ron dándole un corto beso a su chica.

-Solo defiendo lo mío- dijo Hermione sonando posesiva, cosa que impresionó y halagó a Ron, -Ronald Weasley, quiero que hagas dos cosas por mi- agregó Hermione.

-Dime tú- dijo Ron con voz suave y seductora.

-Prométeme que harás todo lo posible para que lo nuestro no se acabe nunca, no soportaría perderte- dijo la chica con voz suplicante y dejando ver su peor miedo.

-Claro que lo prometo, sería el mayor imbécil del mundo si dejara que lo nuestro se acabase- dijo Ron sonriendo y apegando más contra si, el cuerpo desnudo de su chica, -¿y que otra cosa quieres que haga por ti?- preguntó Ron intuyendo la respuesta.

-Vuelve a hacerme el amor- dijo Hermione poniéndose de espaldas y atrayendo al pelirrojo para que quedase encima de ella.

-Con una condición- dijo Ron jadeante encima de ella.

-¿Qué cosa mi vida?- preguntó la castaña poniendo los brazos alrededor de la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-Quiero que cuando salgas de Hogwarts vivamos juntos, buscaré un departamento para los dos- dijo Ron ansioso por la respuesta de su mujer.

-Por supuesto que quiero vivir contigo, aunque por lo menos tienes que comprometerte conmigo- dijo Hermione intentando que el pelirrojo diese el gran paso.

-Desde luego que si, pero eso es tema para más adelante, usted me hizo una petición y ahora pienso cumplirla… como un animal- dijo Ron rugiendo y haciendo un gesto con su mano como un zarpazo de un león.

-Oh que miedo, señor león pelirrojo, no me coma- dijo Hermione divertida.

-Demasiado tarde nena, voy a devorarte- dijo Ron mientras le daba un salvaje beso a su novia.

Mientras el pelirrojo entraba suavemente en su novia, esta daba un profundo suspiro y un gemido, Ron se acercó al oído de su novia y comenzó a cantarle una canción muggle muy buena que había escuchado…

"Me verás caer  
Como un ave de presa  
Me verás caer  
Sobre terrazas desiertas

Me desnudaré  
Por las calles azules  
Me refugiaré  
Antes que todos despierten

Me dejarás dormir al amanecer  
Entre tus piernas, entre tus piernas  
Sabrás ocultarme bien y desaparecer  
Entre la niebla, entre la niebla..."

...la canción tuvo el efecto que Ron esperaba y marcó el preámbulo de lo que iba a ser la segunda demostración del gran amor que se profesaban...

Fin de la historia

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Hace tiempo me habían pedido hacer algo así, por lo que decidí darles en el gusto, no es nada desciptivo, pero espero que les guste.

Esta semana no voy actualizar el maestro del Jagan, pero lo haré la próxima semana, puesto que mañana Sábado 23 de Octubre viajo a Santiago con mis hermanos menores, ya que prometí llevarlos a rockear con Green day y Ataque 77 que van a estar el Domingo en el estadio Bicentenario... Yeah.

Voy a tratar de dejar un nuevo capítulo de Pequeño demonio!, pero no prometo nada.

Los tipos de feminismos, los vi en la película "Antes que amanezca", es una peli enferma de romántica, de esas que te llegan al fondo del corazón, la recomiendo.

La canción es "La ciudad de la furia" de Soda Stereo", se le ocurrió a Hizoka, quien me ayuda con la edición, entre los dos le damos un gran homenaje al GRAN GUSTAVO que no la ha pasado nada de bien FUERZA CERATI...

Se agradecerán reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, crítica constructiva o saludos, hasta la próxima

MASAKI KURUSU


End file.
